Desastroso alquiler Low Cost en Tierra de Partida Kingdom Hearts
by noxnumber
Summary: Ventus Aka Roxas es un chico que ante la fuerte negativa de su padre a que se convierta en Maestro de la llave espada, deberá mudarse a Tierra de Partida para poder asistir en secreto a la Academia del Maestro Eraqus. Para ello casi sin recursos, aceptara un alquiler Low Cost en un grupo llamado la Organización... y allí empezaran todos sus problemas. Yaoi. BL. Akuroku. AxelxRoxas


**Disclaimer:**

**Kingdom Heart no me pertenece.**

**Semi-AU, con guiños a la historia original. El contexto es el mismo, salvo que se trata de ciudades en vez de mini mundos.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, o Disney en general.**

**La temática es parodia, humor, romance, yaoi y puede que un poquito de drama.**

**Parejas: Este fic es un Axel/Roxas y Riku/Sora, aunque habrá otras insinuaciones en menor medida como Roxas/Xion, Axel/Larxene, Sora/Axel, Sora/Kairi, .. etc.**

**En este fic, Roxas y Ventus son la misma persona! Por lo que insisto, este fic es un "Axel /Roxas" ... o un Lea/Ventus si alguien quiere verlo de esa manera. Al ser semi Au, no hay incorpóreos y todos son su propio yo.**

**Saludos y gracias por leer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

Un perenne crepúsculo se filtraba por la ventana de un colorido dormitorio, arrancando luces tornasolas de una lamparita de noche con motivos de pececitos. La cama desecha, así como el cúmulo de revistas tiradas por el suelo, proporcionaban un aspecto desordenado a la habitación claramente juvenil, llena de trastos a cada cual más curioso. Pese a todo, el lugar gozaba de una reposada sensación de calma. Que permaneció intacta hasta que alguien entró con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos, casi como si se estuviese colando a hurtadillas, para cerrar la puerta tras él.

Una vez hubo puesto el seguro, el desconocido –un adolescente de complexión delgada, cabello rubio encrespado y ojos azul claro- se desplazó veloz hasta el armario, en donde con un rápido gesto de su mano, desplazó toda la ropa colgada en perchas a un lado, para acto seguido comenzar a tantear con cuidado la pared.

Tras unos pocos golpes quedos, encontró lo que buscaba cuando una pieza de madera se separó de las demás, permitiéndole extraer el falso fondo del armario, antes de posarlo con suavidad sobre el suelo del dormitorio.

Dentro del agujero, camufladas entre mantas oscuras, había dos armas -extrañas e insólitas-, cuyo diseño complejo y repujado parecía el resultando de la complicada unión de una espada con una llave gigante. Las armas no era iguales: Una era negra como la más profunda oscuridad mientras que la otra era clara como el día.

Los ojos azules del chico resplandecieron cuando estas brillaron bajo la luz de la mañana, en un breve lapsus de ensoñación, que terminó cuando éste comenzó a envolverlas de forma agitada, para guardarlas esta vez en una maleta abierta a medio hacer que tenía tirada junto al armario.

-¡¿VENTUS?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! –grito una voz masculina desde un lugar indeterminado fuera de la habitación. -¡Tu primo ya está aquí!

Sobresaltado, el joven terminó de llenar su maleta de forma apresurada con lo primero que pilló. Cerró el abultado equipaje con esfuerzo, para acto seguido arrastrar dicha maleta hasta el gran ventanal que había junto a su cama.

-¡YA VOY PAPA! ¡AHORA BAJO!

Nervioso, el chico que había respondido al nombre de Ventus abrió la ventana. En la calle bajo su alfeizar otro joven, de cabello plateado y ojos turquesa con una marcada musculatura en su brazos, parecía esperarle con expresión enojada.

La maleta fue lanzada por la ventana, estrellándose contra el suelo con un sonido sordo y poco audible. Quien aguardaba en la calle la recogió con rapidez, y tras hacerle una señal con el pulgar hacia arriba se llevó el equipaje corriendo.

Dentro del dormitorio el manillar de la puerta rechinó:

-¿Ventus? ¿Estás aquí?

La puerta no se abrió, cerrada como estaba por el seguro. Tras la hoja de madera la voz masculina sonó perpleja, puede que hasta indignada.

-¡¿Has cerrado la puerta con llave?! -El pomo chirrió varias veces más. -¡Ventus! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahí dentro?! ¡Abre ahora mismo!

El aludido lanzó una última mirada por la ventana, confirmando que ya no quedaba ningún vestigio de quien se había llevado su maleta.

-¡Espera!- exclamó por fin mientras cerraba a toda prisa la ventana y corría las cortinas. Tras esto, saltó fuera de su cama y corrió a abrir la puerta. No sin antes volver a colocar el falso fondo del armario, del que casi se le olvida por las prisas.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Sora esta abajo esperándote.

En la estancia entró un hombre alto, de lacio cabello rubio, barba cuidada y porte digno, que se dedicó a escrutarlo todo con sospecha.

-Momento nostálgico. Me estaba despidiendo de mi cuarto.

-¿Estás seguro de esto hijo? –repuso el adulto con aspecto apesadumbrado ajeno a la mentira del chico mientras éste tomaba su mochila, un monopatín, su consola portátil PSP y algunos pequeños objetos más. –Sé que estás cansado de que te lo diga, pero aun estas a tiempo para cambiar de opinión... tu elección de la escuela de Hostelería...

El hombre hizo una pausa, como si se estuviese conteniendo para no decir algo desagradable.

-La apruebo, si es lo que realmente deseas, pero también hay grandes oportunidades para ti aquí mismo en Villa Crepúsculo, no es necesario que te vayas a estudiar fuera.

Ventus se quedó mirando a su padre, con expresión aburrida de aquel que ha tenido la misma conversación tres trillones de veces, antes de comentar sin un ápice de entusiasmo:

-Bueno, claro que hay más cosas...Como mi primera opción, que no me importaría retomar si-

-¡SI NADA! –cortó el hombre perdiendo inesperadamente los estribos. – ¡Es peligroso! ¡Esto no es un juego Ventus! ¡¿Cuándo vas a comprenderlo?! ¡Ha destrozado nuestra familia! ¡Incluso tu hermano! ¡Mira lo que pasó con él!

-No hables de él como si estuviese muerto –reprochó de forma apocada el chico mientras desviaba la mirada del adulto. Éste en cambio se cruzó de brazos encolerizado al exclamar:

-Para mí es como si lo estuviera

Ventus no se movió, aguantando con toda la estoicidad del mundo a que el hombre dejase de gritar para declarar:

-Bueno, pues entonces me voy. O Sora y Riku se hartaran de tanto esperar.

Y dicho esto abandonó el cuarto, seguido de inmediato su padre, quien mantuvo una marcada mueca huraña en el rostro durante todo el camino hasta el salón.

Allí esperaban dos invitados sentados en el sofá. El más bajo de los dos compartía grandes semejanzas físicas con Ventus –tanto en altura como en constitución- y muy pocas diferencias, siendo las más reseñable que el otro chico tenía el cabello castaño. El segundo integrante era algo más alto que ellos, y se trataba del mismo joven que hacía apenas un momento, había recogido la maleta que Ventus había tirado por la ventana de su cuarto.

-¿Listo? –cuestionó el chico de cabello castaño.

-Si Sora. Ya podemos irnos. –Confirmó Ventus al tiempo que los otros dos se levantaron del sofá.

-Id con cuidado. –murmuró el hombre encubriendo su preocupación con una mueca molesta.

-No te preocupes tío Diz. Ya sabes que Riku es muy responsable al volante. -confirmó Sora con una sonrisa animada en contrapunto con el futuro conductor, quien se mantuvo inexpresivo.

-Adiós Sora. Riku. –Se despidió austero el hombre cuando estos salieron por la puerta con parte del equipaje. –Hijo, ¿No vas a darle un abrazo de despedida a tu padre?

Pese a estar ya casi en la calle, el chico se volvió para cumplir con la petición no sin cierto grado de bochorno. Y cuando tras el fraternal gesto, sumado a unas cuantas palmaditas paternales en la espalda Ventus ya estaba por irse de nuevo, su padre le apresó por el brazo -tan fuerte que incluso dolió- para exclamar en tono amenazante:

-Sabes que si descubro que me has mentido te vas a arrepentir ¿verdad?

El corazón le dio un vuelco, y una fría sensación de inseguridad recorrió hasta el último de sus nervios. Pese a todo y de forma casi milagrosa, Ventus consiguió esbozar una sonrisa que sintió muy falsa en su cara al decir:

-¡Que cosas dices papa! Anda, me voy ya, que se nos va a hacer tarde.

Y maldiciendo internamente, salió corriendo hacia un mini Gumicooper de color rojo aparcado al final de la calle, en donde Riku le esperaba con el maletero abierto.

-¿De verdad has pensado bien esto? –cuestionó éste con seriedad, mientras Ventus guardaba la última pieza del equipaje dentro del vehículo a toda velocidad. –Como tu padre se entere de que le has mentido con lo de la Escuela de Hostelería te mata. Y luego nos mata a nosotros por encubrirte. ¡¿No podías haber elegido otra escusa más creíble?!

-No. No podía. La escuela de Hostelería es la facultad más especializada de toda la ciudad... al margen de "_ya sabes que_"... Y no le habría convencido sin el argumento de "Si voy a estudiar algo, que sea en el mejor sitio posible"

El comentario tan solo consiguió que Riku remarcase aún más su expresión escéptica, y que Sora por su parte, esbozase su clásica sonrisa nerviosa de cuando pensaba que algo iba a terminar muy mal.

-¡Oye! ¡Que tampoco es mentira! Tan solo es omisión de parte de la verdad...

Se excusó impaciente Ventus apremiando con gestos para que todos se montasen en el vehículo de una vez.

-Realmente me he matriculado en Hostelería, lo sabéis. –Comentó mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y se subía al automóvil. -Iré a todas las clases, mi padre no va a recibir ningún parte de faltas de asistencia, así que no va descubrirme ¿vale?

Cerraron las puertas. Riku encendió el motor mientras sus acompañantes se ponían los cinturones.

-¡Y no es una idea tan absurda que quiera aprender hostelería!

Se hizo un profundo silencio en el que el conductor, sin despegar sus manos del volante, giró sus ojos turquesa hacia quien estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿Tengo que recordarte la última vez que te dejaron solo en una cocina cuidando de un pavo?, No solo se quemó el asado sino que explotó el horno. La cocina quedó destrozada. Y eso que tu tan solo tenías que vigilarlo veinte minutos y después darle a un botón. ¡Nada más!

-Porque no por poner el horno a tope vas a conseguir que la carne se cocine en la mitad de tiempo. Tampoco fue muy buena idea meter piedras de carbón encendidas teniendo en cuenta que el cacharro era eléctrico... –aportó Sora divertido desde el asiento trasero. -¡Eso lo sé hasta yo!

Ante la acusación, Ventus pareció encontrar algo muy interesante que mirar al otro lado del cristal de su ventanilla mientras farfullaba incómodo:

-Vámonos antes de que mi padre empiece a pensar como vosotros y no lleguemos ni a la esquina.

Y mientras Riku ponía el coche en movimiento, Sora preguntó a su primo:

-Por cierto, ¿Al final te dio tiempo a despedirte de todos?

-De Aqua sí. Y de los chicos también. Pero de Terra no pude. Llevo un par de semanas intentando ponerme en contacto con él. He perdido la cuenta de cuantos mensajes le he enviado. Pero nada. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que los haya leído. Me preocupa que siga enfadado.

-Puede que haya perdido el cargador del teléfono. Tan sólo dale tiempo. No te agobies.

Ventus no pareció compartir aquel aparente optimismo, por lo que terminó encogiéndose de hombros antes de exclamar intranquilo:

-Espero que sólo sea eso.

-Dejad eso para después. Ahora necesito que alguien se haga cargo del mapa. ¿Quién lo tenía? –Cuestionó de pronto Riku consiguiendo que Sora lo lanzase desde la parte de atrás del vehículo.

-¡Bien! -exclamó Ventus más animado a la par que desplegaba el plano. – ¡Tierra de partida ahí vamos!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hola a todos en esta nueva historia._

_Digo nueva aunque en realidad no lo es ^^U_

_Empecé a escribirla a hace mucho pero hasta ahora que me he animado a subirla._

_Al final es un semi Au porque cada vez que sacaban un KH nuevo me echaban por tierra todo el guion del fic ¬¬U. También empecé a escribir este fic antes del KH3 así que puede haber incoherencias gordas con este ultimo juego, lo siento._

_Iré subiendo el material que ya tenia escrito, aunque aún no tiene final._

_Comentarios siempre sin bienvenidos._

_A los interesados pueden seguir la historia en wattpad donde la actualizo primero y puede leerse mejor (la maquetación aquí es horrible T^T)_

www. wattpad story/186314214-desastroso-alquiler-low-cost-en-tierra-de-partida

Podéis buscarme por mi nick: noxnumber

_Saludos!_


End file.
